As the World Falls Down
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: A story of how Sonia and Bartleby met. Though they were just meeting each other, the two knew that with time, that they'd learn to love each other for the rest of their lives... Sonic Underground Universe. SoniaXBartleby oneshot. COMPLETE!


The decorations were set, and the guests filed in as they always did. Bartleby watched the whole proceedings rather boredly, this was the usual fare for him these days. He had come to age, and it was expected for him to attend these events. His father, in particular, wanted to ensure the nobility that all was not lost in Mobius. There were still refuges of culture that remained for those who could afford it, and he certainly could. With the amount of money Robotnik paid him for use of his mines to get the raw materials for his inventions, Lord James was in good standing. All he had to do, was to appease the other nobility by hosting them at his estate. There was also another reason why it was imperative for Bartleby to attend. Tonight he would meet his betrothed.

It was a known arrangement that was made prior to the coup. Princess Sonia the daughter of Queen Aleena was to wed Lord James' first born son, Bartleby. However, no one could predict the sudden disappearance of the Queen, or the tentative tightrope Lord James had to balance. Bartleby looked at the bubbling champagne and wrinkled his nose at it. It was just another thing he had to tolerate, along with the uncomfortable clothes which were too tight, stupid shoes, and his hair looked like it had been electrocuted. He was washed, scrubbed, brushed, plucked, primped, and pruned until he was "acceptable", "darling", "handsome", and every other adjective that approved his appearance. Yet, he would dare not cross his father. That was something one did not do. At least, not after his mother had died.

A heavy slow intake of air is what filled her chest then released from within balancing off her newly painted lips. It berated the uncertainty and overwhelming of nervousness and anticipation wavering throughout her body. Gloved hands fidgeted with one another as she started straightening up her breathing. It wasn't an option to mess up her impression! Especially in front of place of regal splendor and people! But she couldn't help the numerous mixture of emotions welling up within the pit of her chest. This was her first time attending to such an event... Her best friend Mindy had even spent hours making sure she looked as lovely as she did. Her hair being combed back over a tiara placed a top her head, make up coated upon every orphic of her face, the number of jewelry dangling from her neck and wrists around her clothed wrists, and to top it all of... the splendorous dress that captivated the entire look. What Sonia hoped the most was that her betrothed would relish in the time and effort that her friend and herself put into this entire look... A sigh pursed past lipstick coated lips. She didn't want a fiancée handpicked for her... She wanted to meet someone that she would grow to love. That could love her for her without having to waste the time to put on a new face and wardrobe. But that wasn't how it was going to fly. No siree. The hedgehog female was after all nobility, she had to think what was best for her stature, wealth, and the family she had been adopted by... They were all she had in a real family since she had no idea what had happened to hers... Pushing all of those thoughts aside, another sigh heaved from her form before she did one last primp, and began to let herself make way inside.

The butler took the card from a gloved hand, and cleared his throat before announcing loudly the arrival of Princess Sonia Hedgehog and Lady Windermere. At that, the music died, everyone turned their attention to the top of the sweeping grand staircase, and the two diminutive figures framed in the large doorway. Bartleby followed the crowds gaze until his eyes rested upon the younger fuchsia colored hedgehog. So, this was her. She was attractive, he'd give her that. He wondered if she was nice too. He tried not to look too curious though. He did not want to give the impression that he was desperate. By the Source! How he hated formal affairs. He watched nervously clenching and unclenching his hands behind his back as they descended the staircase. He saw her whisper to her chaperone the pompous Lady Windermere and also watched the old maids chiding rebuke. Her gaze spoke volumes. He would only step forward when invited. She was, after all, a Princess. She outranked him socially, financially, and by birth. He felt his father's gaze rest upon him, and he stiffened up, forcing a fake civil smile as a group of his father's friends passed by commenting on how wonderful the two most affluent families would be united.

At the time the music had come to a screech halt at her appearance... She had to swallow the sudden gasp that wanted to escape her lips before she let a gracious grin curl along her lips. A jolt of interest sparked from one sapphire iris to the other when they would spot the golden mink down below while she making her way down the flight of stairs. _That must be him... Mindy was right, he __**is**__ handsome...!_ Hands lowered to grasp at her dress' end to pull a good inch from off the floor to keep her from stumbling or worse when she made it down the last few steps. She would nod to her caretaker who whispered to her to approach her fiancée, though she had to breath in nervousness once more to keep herself check when most of the eyes upon her followed her being. So when she was only but a few good feet from her betrothed... Sonia only smiled at him politely, then curtsied for him. "Good evening Sir Bartleby. I am gracious to finally meet the man whose name I shall eventually take as my own" Was her high-pitched tone of voice as an arm outstretched before the other teenager for the hand to be taken with another then with a pair of lips.

Bartleby looked at her. She was nearly his age, maybe a few years younger. He was not positive. He watched as she stumbled over her introduction. Did she not know who she was? IF anyone should be saying hello, it should be him! He gave her a polite bow, quickly taking her hand in his and placing a light kiss on the top of it. "Good evening Sonia. I am glad to make your acquaintance. I trust you will enjoy your evening here? My father spared no expense to make your evening suitable for the Princess of Mobius." He replied quietly. "I would be honored if you would join me for dinner."

The pink hedgegirl would nod happily, a hand rising to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh yes, I'm having such a nice time so far, though I do admit this is my first time being at a ball... Especially one in my dedication..." The last part she spoke with a small giggle of amusement, the hand that had been caught up in hair lowered to her mouth to cover her laugh the best way she could. Cerulean eyes lite up in being told her company would be admired for dinner with him. "I'd like that. Maybe you and I can get to know each other better." That grin upon her face beaming when she spoke. "And you're father didn't have to go thru much trouble for me. Not that I don't like what he did for me! I just think that I should earn this, heh, you know..."  
Bartleby smiled. He liked her laugh. "I will pass on your compliments to my father when I speak with him. I know he does not have to do such a thing, but in a way, he does. I am not sure what Lady Windermere has said to you about your.. heritage. Needless to say, it is important that you do not dishonor those who see you as their future Queen by disregarding the effort they have put in for you tonight. I mean, for us." He replied. He nodded when she stated she wanted to get to know him better over dinner. "That is my intention as well." He said with a warm smile. "At least until all of them are drunk, then I'd rather ditch this crowd and go play billiards or even take a swim."

Hues of light scarlet tinted her tawny furred cheeks. He had such a handsome smile... Maybe she get him to flaunt more towards her... "I've been informed of **who** I'm supposed to be, yes, and I wasn't trying to dishonor anywhere..." Her own smile fault when she trailed off her sentence, but her dismay shortly came to pass at the mentioning of being able to leave such responsibilities to enjoy themselves as children. "I've never played billiards, maybe you could teach me...?" She quipped, that grin coming back to her lips.

Bartleby rubbed the back of his neck when she blushed. He was not used to this, not to well, this sort of thing. Was she embarrassed? He felt relief when she seemed to relax and showed her curiosity about learning to play billiards. "Sure, I can try to teach you. Although, I'm not very good at it myself. It's better than standing around and talking about the weather, or a 200 year old painting of some long lost relative who looks like a stuffed turkey." He remarked grinning. He took her hand and lead her into the dining room. There the long table was set, and lavishly decorated with an abundance of food. It was more food than Bartleby had seen in his life. Yet, his awe faded when he saw the Overlander sitting next to his father. "Typical." He thought to himself. "It would make sense, the monster needs all this before it's sated." He gently squeezed Sonia's hand before he pulled out her chair. "I think we shall downplay your heritage tonight." He whispered in her ear. "At least, until that monster is gone."

Her gaze peered up past her gloved shoulder up at him in confusion. She wouldn't lie, she knew that the gluttonous overlord dining at the table was the monster in which the young mink referred him to. But why some thing as simple as where she hailed from matter to such a powerful being? She was a princess, but it wasn't she was going to be able to take the throne within those grubby fat fingers of Robotnik. "Um... okay..." Spoke Sonia as silently as he had. A sigh faltered from her form, she couldn't wait till he had his fill, squandered some money from a few of the fools who dared showering him with it, and left. He down right gave her chills! A gloved hand reached upward into her choker to hold onto her medallion that hid inside of it. It always seemed to calm her when she held onto it so.

Bartleby stayed close to her the entire time. He watched as she put her hand to her choker, but did not say a word. Not until the monster left, only spiting them with a lust filled leer at Sonia which caused the hackles to rise along Bartleby's back. Yet, he knew he was in no shape to actually fight such a beast. At least, not in physical hand to hand combat. He could fight him in other ways, but that will have to wait until he got his inheritance, which would not happen unless he married well. Which will not happen unless Sonia liked him in return. He would not marry her any other way. With a sigh, he pulled the chair out for her and then joined her at the head table. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.  
This shakingly heave of air raggedly gasped from her chest about the time the overlander made his leave. A combined emotion of relief and satisfaction rose within her entire being in knowing that he was indeed gone. She was snapped completely back to reality when she felt her chair being moved then of hearing her betrothed voice speak to her in concern. Her gaze would meet his as she'd nod slowly to him. "Much better now, thank you." And she meant it to. This look of absolute relief flashed in her eyes making them gleam from the holding back of tears.

Bartleby took out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Here. Dry your eyes." He said quietly as he sat beside her. The dinner went smoothly as the conversation flowed from art to music, to finally Bartleby and Sonia. There were many praises and acclimations as Bartleby's father stood up and toasted them and they toasted the health of Queen Aleena. "Long live the Queen!" Bartleby said proudly as he raised his glass with the others.

No one, at that party toasted the Overlord. That was one party member that was clearly an uninvited guest. Still, in order to keep his neck, quite literally, Bartleby's father had to comply.

"Thank you..." She murmured before using the article for the reason in which he handed it to for. After that, she enjoyed the array of food served to her, listened attentively though a little bored of each conversation, and modestly took all the praises spoke to her and the mink boy. However, when her mother was mentioned... Her smile faltered to a frown as she was now setting her sights upon her hands that sat upon her skirted lap. Fuchsia ears lowering a top her head. She had always heard of her mother, and even seen a few paintings of her, but she never got to meet her. Hands skimmed up her dressed arms to hug her own frame. She had always wondered what it would be like to be hugged and held by her... Oh how she envied those who were able to fall asleep and wake to have their mother always by their side... She would give all the riches and wealth's she was being spoiled with just to have a few minutes of being able to feel the warmth provided by her mother's embrace... That was it! She needed to get out of her! Reaching up to grasp fabric of her guardian's sleeve, she asked to be excused. Lady Windimere letting her do so, and slipping from her seat, she headed in the direction towards the powder room, but slipped off once out of sight towards outdoors to a fountain she spotted on her way inside earlier

Bartleby quietly excused himself from the others as they drifted into the ballroom. Soon music could be heard drifting out into the leisure gardens. It did not take him long to find Sonia. She was sitting by the fountain. He paused a moment just taking in the sight of her. She was beautiful. "Oh dear." He thought to himself, "be careful Bartleby, you might just end up falling in love with her." He quietly approached her coughing to make his presence known. "Are you ok Sonia?" He asked gingerly. "Was she mad at him?" "Did she not like the party?" "Was she really happy about the arrangement?"

Her head would shoot up when her ears picked up the coughing of another figure. Aquamarine irises were crying a stream of tears down her tawny muzzle causing her mascara to run. She would lower her head to hide the state her face was becoming in the hours she had dedicated to it that was ruined by the seconds of crying that came to her so suddenly. Her gloved hands reached up to quickly rush to her face to wipe away her tears and the running mascara off her face the best she could... But no avail could she really get to getting rid of either or on her face. _I must look a complete wreck to him! He must be thinking of ways to convince his father to get him out of this marriage... She thought overly drastically to herself._

Bartleby walked over and sat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders, once again offering her his handkerchief. "It's ok." He said softly. "I guess you don't want to marry someone like me." He looked down at his hands. "I mean what have I to offer?"  
Pink hair quills swayed vigorously from side to side as she shook her head. "I'm not upset about marrying you!" She yelled in a sob. But then her face darkened with a hue of crimson before she murmured a sorry. "I just want my mother..." She admitted freely, gingerly taking his handkerchief to wipe her tears with. "And I'm sure you have to offer that isn't just money..." Was what she remarked trying to crack the best smile she could conjure up at him. "I-I mean..." Sonia took a pause as she sniffed. "I barely know you... How can I not like you if I barely know you?" Is what she inquired.

He did not know how to really respond to her. He had not seen his mother in a long time. He did miss her, but he never really felt close to her in the first place. Still, it bothered him to see his fiancée so upset. "If I could, I would try to find her for you." He said quietly. "No one should be without their mother. At least, they should be able to say goodbye." "I can't replace her, but I can try to love you Sonia. If you will give me a chance." He concluded, taking her hands in his gently dabbing her eyes with his handkerchief.

"Really...? You'd-you'd do that...?" Was what she asked awe-struck towards him. Cerulean irises then lighting up while this wide glowing smile stretched from ear to ear across her face. "Everyone deserves a chance... And I'd like that... Maybe I could do the same too... We'll need each other, if you'd give me the chance too...?" She offered back, some thing close to love dripping in her words she spoke to him.

Bartleby leaned in, he was not totally sure how to do it, but something akin to instinct drove him forward. His lips met hers, she smelled of flowers and tasted sweet. His arms found their way around her waist, as his kiss became deeper. So this was what it was like? This was love. Of course he'd give her a chance, he'd give her infinite number of chances. He loved her. He loved her! Most arranged marriages do not necessarily involve love, yet there was something about this one. Something remarkable. He loved her, and he could only hope that she loved him in return.

She felt gravity take its toll as she'd sway a little forward towards him in watching him lean in to her. Eyelids lightly fell over her eyes as she felt his lips brush against hers in a feather light soft kiss. His lips tasted of some sort of wine with a bittersweet tang of his own... Finger tips curled in his hands as he would kiss her harder and deeply, making a noise of small pleasure and shock in response. He clearly meant that he would love her. And she would do her hardest to do the same. This marriage was going to work. She was going to make sure of that.

Bartleby chuckled low in his throat as he broke the kiss. A half smile crossing his features as a lock of his hair fell in front of his eyes. "You have a beautiful smile." He said gently.  
A hue of a blush would tint her cheeks before she would laugh in a combination of embarrassment and flattery. "Thank you..." She would murmur softly in response. Her forehead then rested against his own. "And I love your eyes..."

"Oh?" He replied surprised at her compliment. "You do?"

She would nod with a genuine grin. "They're like oceans if you were able to craft oceans into gems." Sonia explained, blushing thinking her compliment sounded silly...

Bartleby leaned in and kissed her again. No one had ever said anything as poetic to him before. How wonderful it was to be loved!

All she could do was smile as well as joyfully dance in her head! He actually liked her comment! With happiness coursing through her veins... she kissed him back. Sonia was joyous to have met this wonderful mink kissing her as of now.

Bartleby stood up breaking the kiss reluctantly. "Would you care to join me for a dance?" He asked offering his hand to her. "I would be most honored."

She would nod in response, though chuckle. "After I fix my appearance. Lady Windimere might get mad at me for messing it up." Is what she told him rising to take his hand. "And I'd love to..."

"We don't have to go in. I was thinking, just here. Now. Alone. Only us." He said abruptly. He wanted to keep her from feeling embarrassed.

In knowing she didn't have to been the eyes of many people to perfect a simple dance with her fiancée... A laugh of utter happiness started erupting from her form. The grin that was upon her face widen fiercely in her joy. "I agree. A dance for just the two of us would be..." This loving gaze shined brightly in her crystallized orbs. "more **intimate**..."

Bartleby swallowed hard. It was still all new to him. The look in her eyes seemed to mesmerize him. He offered her his hand, and took her into his arms.

A hand rested in his while she sat the other one upon his shoulder. The side of her head resting in the crook of his neck. She heaved taking in his scent which was a combination of the smell of tea leaves and oil paints. This was the first person besides her best friend Mindy had she felt she could be herself in front of...

Bartleby led her into a simple waltz keeping time with the music as it drifted into the garden from the ballroom behind them. He smiled down warmly at her kissing the top of her head before twirling her around, and returning her once more to his embrace. She was beautiful and floated on her feet.

She found herself humming to the tune. Crystallized eyes keeping fixated in fascination upon the male's whose arms she was encased in. A sweet as sugar smile of her own beamed up at him brightly when their eyes of blue melded into each other as he looked down at her. Sighing in delight when lips warmed her forehead with his kiss... This laugh erupting from her mouth when he then twirled around then. She then nuzzled her form up against his when she found herself back into his arms just as swiftly.

Bartleby danced with her slowly as the tempo of the song became slower. The melody was sweet, charming and romantic. He swayed to and fro, the time seemed to fly by, as the early pink hues of dawn lit up the sky. The guests had all departed and Lady Windermere was fast asleep on a chair. Bartleby could imagine that his father had long since retired. "You should get home." He whispered in her ear.

For a good long while she found herself resting against him as they swayed for that time... She barely knew him, and yet all this felt so right... So romantic... Sonia come to realize the time when she looked up to see that the darkening sky was fading into warm light colors of morning. The maroon girl finding her guardian asleep within a chair. She would nod in reply to the whisper that tickled her ear. "You're right..." Is what she murmured as quietly as he had spoken to her. As she slowly relinquished herself from within his embrace had she looked up to him with soft powder blue eyes and said: "_I think I might love you…_" Before placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek before swiftly and shyly ran off to meet up with Lady Windimere. A sweet small smile tugging at her lips...

Bartleby felt his heart leap in his chest when she said she loved him. Then, she kissed him. She kissed him back! He placed his hand upon his cheek, reeling from the revelation. She ... she LOVED HIM! The thing was, he knew, he loved her too. How odd, it must have been the will of the Source! He made sure Sonia and her guardian were safely on their carriage and on their way before retiring. He was *tired* but elated so sleep would not come easy. He lay in his bed staring up at the canopy for a long time before finally succumbing to sleep.


End file.
